dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs Cloud
Kratos vs Cloud 'is GalactaK's seventy-third DBX, featuring ''God of War's Kratos and Final Fantasy's Cloud Strife. '''Description S4E13! God of War vs Final Fantasy! The stream of family-losers continues as two of Gaming's most proficient swordfighters enter the ring! Will the Ghost of Sparta or the buster sword's wielder walk out alive? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Kratos ran through the horde of enemies, killing everyone in his path. Those who stood in his way would taste his blades, he thought to himself. The Ghost of Sparta would have vengeance for the tragedy bestowed on him. As he sprinted through Zeus' seemingly endless horde of minions, he felt a strange feeling start up in him. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of his eyes. At the same time, Cloud Strife was resting in the floating islands. Why he was there was a mystery to many of his friends, and will have to remain a mystery for now (it'll get answered soon). However, just as he was settling down, Kratos dropped down in front of him. Cloud, disturbed by this sudden arrival, got out his buster sword and pointed it at Kratos, who got up, and noticed the man in front of him with the giant sword. Kratos: Another cretin who thinks he can stand in my way. Leave, or suffer the conseqences! Cloud: Don't try to tough talk me. That'd be a terrible mistake. Kratos got out his swords calmly, knowing what would ensue. Kratos: A mistake, I can correct! HERE WE GOOO! Kratos leapt at Cloud, with the two clashing swords, before Kratos brought one of his under, Cloud hastily punching Kratos to avoid damage. He then kicked Kratos further backwards, before slicing him twice with his sword. Kratos then leapt backwards, firing the blades of one of his swords at Cloud, with it wrapping around him and forcing him into Kratos' range. He was stabbed several time, kicked backwards, and then had an arrow fired at him when at a far enough distance. Cloud used his sword to expertly cut the arrow in half, before summoning lightning from the sky, with Kratos narrowly dodging, before getting a buster sword to nearly the face, had Kratos not expertly dodged and tripped Cloud up, using the golden fleece to block the fireball that Cloud fired at him whilst on the ground. Kratos brought both his blades down to hit Cloud, who used his sword to counter, before grabbing Kratos by the foot and throwing him onto the ground. He quickly got up and leapt out of the way of Kratos' attempts to grapple him. Kratos then feverishly got up, getting out the claws of Hades and running at Cloud, who fired more lightning from the sky, before charging up his limits. Kratos: Die, insignificant worm! In one moment, Kratos was upon Cloud, pummelling him into the dirt, before getting kicked off and into a rocky crag. Cloud got back up and went to stab Kratos, who punched him in the gut, before hitting him square in the jaw and cutting through Cloud's arm like butter, leaving the bone visible. Kratos went for the open wound faster than Cloud could counter and his arm was soon thrown off of his body. Cloud screamed in agony, blood pouring onto the floor. However, Kratos quickly found the tide of the battle against him, as Cloud retaliated by stabbing Kratos three times in quick succession, firing two fireballs, both of which hit their target, and swinging the buster sword round, cutting clean through Kratos' hand, severing it at the wrist. Kratos seemed more angry than agonised at this turn of events, throwing his blades of exile to the ground and pulling out the blade of Olympus, swinging it at Cloud, who swung at the exact same time. The two sword met at exactly the same moment, producing a heavy clang and sending the two fighters staggering backwards. Both of them extremely bloodied, they concentrated their energies as best they could, Cloud breaking his limits and Kratos biding his time, before striking out at Cloud, slicing a giant gash into Cloud's chest. Cloud screamed in pain, before hitting Kratos on the head with the hilt of the buster sword, turning him round and kicking him backwards, off of the island and down, down towards the sea below. Kratos used the wings of Icarus at the exact right moment to stop himself from careering into the waters below, flying upwards to face his adversary, who had lept of the edge after him. Kratos: You will not see the end of this day! Cloud: If I won't... neither... will you! Cloud and Kratos met in mid-air, sword clashing as Cloud leapt off Kratos, allowing him some further time in the air. Kratos grabbed Cloud, swinging him around and throwing him towards the sea below, before flying down with the blade of Olympus poised to cut clean through Cloud. But Cloud had other ideas. Just as Kratos was about to cut him open, Cloud sliced both wings off Kratos, leaving them both to plummet into the ocean. Kratos swam forward and cut at Cloud, who countered, throwing Kratos backwards slightly, before Kratos swam forwards and kicked Cloud backwards, cutting open his back in the same manoeuvre. Cloud screamed in pain (or rather the underwater equivalent), and brought his sword round. Kratos did the same, hoping to cut Cloud in half. On the surface of the ocean, a large patch suddenly became red with blood. The surface trembled slightly, and Kratos's head surfaced briefly, before- wait, hold up, am I narrating this right- getting thrown further out to sea. Cloud now surfaced, agonised beyond belief, but alive, unlike the ghost of Sparta. Undeterred by his several injuries, Cloud struck out, swimming towards the first sign of land, the winner of the battle. Conclusion (Cue Final Fantasy 7 (Smash Bros. Ultimate variant) This game's winner is: Cloud Strife! Trivia * Once again, sorry about the hiatus. I'm now on half term, so I should be able to get the remaining Season 4 battles done and start season 5 this year. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a God of War or a Final Fantasy ''character. * This battle was the most fun to write, and I consider this to be my most realistic battle. '''Next Time' These two kids will not stop dying, but which one can break that dying streak next on DBX?Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adult themed DBXs Category:Square Enix vs Sony themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights